Martha Stock
Name: Martha Stock Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Gardening, Volleyball, Partying with friends Appearance: Martha is 5’9” and weighs 130lbs. She has a small round face, which serves to emphasise her large round bright blue eyes. Her hair is a very light shade of blonde that almost looks white, it is shoulder length and she normally has it tied back in a ponytail. Her nose is also rather small, further emphasising her eyes. She doesn’t wear much make up and when she does it’s mainly lip gloss to make her lips appear plumper. She tends to wear form fitting t-shirts mainly to show off her slim figure rather than her cleavage, which is more on the small side. As well as tight-fitting jeans or just shorts and a tank top if the weather is warm. On the day she was abducted Martha was wearing a navy blue t-shirt as well as many bracelets on her right wrist and a sweatband on her left wrist. She was also wearing tight fitting jeans with a pair of blue and white trainers. Biography: Born in Alderbrook British Columbia, Martha is the oldest of three sisters. Having to keep track of three different children in three different grades caused her parents to adopt a stricter method of parenting. This led to Martha leading a more controlled life when she was younger. Due to the fact she had to keep to a strict schedule has led to her being more cautious when she finds herself in a situation that she wouldn’t normally find herself in. While she was young Martha was involved in a car crash. While no one was seriously hurt she ended up stuck inside the back of the car while bleeding. This was extremely stressful for her and has led to a fear of confined spaces and blood. She also to a lesser extent is uncomfortable inside cars, preferring to walk or run to wherever she needs to go. Although she had a strict upbringing Martha’s parents tried to allow for the hobbies the girls had. Martha found herself interested in Volleyball. Martha has participated in Volleyball from a young and as such has become physically fit from practicing and competing in the sport. It has also led to her becoming friends with many of the members of the team. Although she has a tendency to prolong victory so that she can have more fun, something which can annoy members of the team as it has cost them games in the past. Being friends with many members of the team means she goes out with them a lot, this has led to her going out often and becoming a much more outgoing person. While Martha tries to be a friendly person sometimes she can go into extremely bad moods if she builds up too much stress causing her to snap at people who start to annoy her. When she’s not in a bad mood however she has a good sense of humour, often making jokes at her expense as well as making friendly jokes regarding people she gets on with. She also tries hard to get on with everyone she can, unless a person is deliberately trying to annoy her; which is something one of her sisters does on a consistent basis. Martha’s relationship with her parents is currently stressed as she has reached a point where she is much more independent and out of the house a lot more. She gets frequently grounded for getting drunk and coming home late or not coming home at all and sleeping at a friend’s house. She will only be allowed to leave the house to go to school or practice Volleyball with the rest of the team. After having numerous fights with her parents over what she is and isn’t allowed to do she has resigned herself to her punishments and tries hard not to stay out too late or get too drunk. In school Martha does well in most of her classes bar Maths which she struggles at. Her favourite classes are P.E and Geography, which she enjoys because both link back to her two favourite hobbies. Biology is also a subject that interests her. Her relationship with many of her teachers is friendly apart from her maths teacher, because Martha knows she is bad at maths she as given up on the subject to focus more of her attention elsewhere rather than in her opinion waste time in a subject she’ll never succeed at. This has led to her relationship with her maths teacher being strained due to the lack of effort and work Martha puts in. This has also led to arguments with her parents and talks about hiring a tutor; Martha tries to avoid talking about this subject as she doesn’t want her relationship with her parents to get any more strained than it currently is. While she is stuck at home she tends to garden as she finds it a good form of stress relief. She started gardening at a young when she was frequently taken outside by her mum so that she could get fresh air while she was at home recovering from the car crash. This hobby has been something that she has tried to keep going for as long as she can as she finds that gardening serves as a good form of stress relief for her. Whenever she was given the responsibility of looking after her two younger sisters she would take them out into the garden like her mum used to do with her. Martha herself refers to the garden as hers and jokes about putting more effort into it than she does her studying. Advantages: Being cautious she prefers to think scenarios through rather than rush in or make a rash decision. She is also in good physical condition due to her volleyball, this also means she has good stamina and reflexes. Disadvantages: She is known to get cocky once she has the advantage which leads to her becoming complacent and can cost her. She also tends to waste time and prolong winning in order to have more fun. Another major disadvantage is her Hemophobia and Claustrophobia which could leave her in a very bad position. She also has trouble adapting to strange and unplanned situations which can leave her on the back foot. Designated Number: Female Student #17 ---- Designated Weapon: Shovel Conclusion: Ya know what they say. There's two types of people in the world: those with loaded guns, and those who dig. You dig.' ' The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Bruce Nightingale Collected Weapons: Shovel (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Martha, in chronological order *Ranch Hands *It's not like its for real or anything, right? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Martha Stock. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters